


I Lick My Lips (to taste you there from yesterday)

by Lassroyale



Category: Actor RPF, Chuck RPF, Comic-Con: 2012, Firefly RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actually Happened, Canon, Canon Compliant, Comic-Con, Complete, Kissing, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassroyale/pseuds/Lassroyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"....Adam hums faintly as if in reply, just enough for Zac to feel the noise strum against his lips; it’s almost too much. There was character bleed all over the fucking place, because while Zac’s pretty sure he’s not actually that submissive, when Adam scrapes his teeth delicately - intentionally - across his bottom lip, he has an almost overwhelming urge to press closer and just fucking beg</i>." </p><p>(<b>PRO-TIP:</b> HA, guys, I have received official confirmation from somebody that received a kiss from Adam Baldwin, that he <i>DOES</i> hum a little when he kisses. See <b>END NOTES</b> for info.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lick My Lips (to taste you there from yesterday)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the whole point of this fic was spurred by the now infamous (Adam/Zac & Nathan/Zac) kisses at ComicCon 2012. ([ Infamous Nathan Fillion/Zachary Levi/Adam Baldwin ~~Threesome~~ Kiss at ComicCon 2012](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wtn3J9VQAys)") 
> 
> _ANYWAY_ , let’s pretend the Zac/Adam kiss lasted a _**little bit longer**_ than it did in the video, okay? Okay, good. I knew you’d understand. *** _facepalm_ ***

**-VVV-**

The whole _”Kisses for Charity”_ thing, is a rather beautifully orchestrated clusterfuck of chaos, in Zachary’s opinion. Then again, it’s pretty much ‘anything goes’ whenever Fillion is around, mainly because he and Adam have this _synergy_ that seems to pass back and forth between them like an escalating and increasingly ridiculous game of, “I dare you,” and, “no, _I_ dare _you_ ”. There’s an unique kind of crazy that seems to seep into the air whenever any of the old cast members of Firefly happen to veer into eachother’s orbits, though Zac’s noticed that it’s particularly... _palpable_ , when it comes to Adam and Nathan. 

He never thought too much about it, though he’d asked Alan Tudyk about it once, mostly in passing. The other man had just given him an almost sympathetic grin and said, “Oh those two? Still playing the parts of Captain and Thug, probably.” Alan had paused for a second, then added, “Though I _think_ Adam’s less likely to randomly punch you than Jayne would be. Can’t say the same about Fillion, though.” He’d turned and clapped Zac briefly on the back as he started to move away, waving to someone Zac didn’t know. “You think Nathan’s crazy now, you should see him with Sean.” Alan had raised his brows expressively as he slid by, a cheeky grin touching his lips.

Still, there’s _seeing_ Nathan Fillion play it up for the crowd, and then there’s _being right in the thick of it_ , as Fillion strides up, chucks a wad of cash at Zac’s chest, and then grabs his face and pushes their mouths together. Zac barely has time to catch up, barely has time to register the scrape of teeth and the hint of tongue, when Nathan abruptly releases his head and is walking away. He blinks, then laughs it off, because no, he’s not _Chuck_ (though he thinks Chuck would probably have fainted if he’d just been roughly kissed by the man who was, ostensibly, Captain Malcom Reynolds), and grins as he focuses his attention on the cash that Fillion had tossed at him like a two-bit whore, scattered on the floor of the stage.

Zac doesn’t immediately register the crowd start to go absolutely apeshit until he looks up and sees Adam stalking towards him. The noise rises and curiously, it sort of all washes into a muted din in the background as his former co-star looms closer. Zac smiles easily as he reaches out and takes Adam’s money, ready to ham it up for the fans - grabbing the male lead of your friend’s former tv show and planting one on them apropos of nothing, was Fillion’s schtick, not Adam’s. Zac figures Adam will pull a “John Casey” and back off at the last minute, giving the audience their bit of 'tease’. 

Adam doesn’t pull back, however, and Zac feels his grin waver when Adam is suddenly _right there_ , fitting himself intimately into Zac’s personal space. There’s this brief moment when Adam looks him in the eye, giving Zac a chance to back out if he wanted, but there’s something not entirely _Adam_ in the other man’s gaze. There’s a bit of Casey sparking through there, and, holy hell, a bit of _Jayne_ if he’s not mistaken, and Adam's blue eyes are glinting with a dizzying mix of dominance, obscenity, and his usual keen mischief. It’s like all three are bleeding - hemorrhaging - into one another, and suddenly Zac feels his grin shift into a soft, pleased smile that doesn’t entirely belong to him. He wonders if it’s a bit of Chuck slipping in there, when he shudders imperceptibly as Adam slides his arms around his back.

Zac isn’t really thinking too deeply about it, because this is something else, something that he’s definitely _not_ controlling as he likewise wraps around Adam’s neck and lifts his chin. He tilts his head without thought, eyes falling shut without his consent as Adam takes a moment to ease into a good angle. Adam’s lips brush his, just a soft, experimental touch and then _holy fuck_ , Zac just stops trying to think about _anything_ , because Adam is _not_ joking around - at all.

Adam’s mouth is urgently hot against his, though the kiss feels somehow lazy, almost unhurried; a distinct contrast to the way Fillion’s had been rough. Fillion had just sort of grabbed him and mashed their mouths together, and sure, he’d slipped Zac a bit of tongue, but that was probably because Nathan thought it’d be funny. The way Adam is kissing him is anything _but_ funny. Adam kisses him deliberately and with purpose, completely unconcerned with the fact that they’re on stage in a room full of people. He kisses like a greeting, and it’s languid, a little shameless, and just plain _sensual_ in a way that makes Zac start to feel a little raw with it all. 

He abruptly realizes that he’s kissing back, _really_ kissing back, and somehow the way they’re pushed close and the easy manner in which their lips are jig-sawed together, insinuates a greater intimacy. Zac is only half-aware that he’s the one that pulls Adam closer, deepening the kiss, and when he feels the swipe of his tongue against his teeth, he immediately opens for him without a second’s thought. Adam instantly obliges, and then _holy-fucking-shit_ , sucks lightly on his fucking tongue. It’s quick, dirty, and somehow _playful_ in turns, and Zac feels a small moan shiver up his throat, which his former co-star thankfully swallows before it can escape and be heard. 

Adam hums faintly as if in reply, just enough for Zac to feel the noise strum against his lips; it’s almost too much. There was character bleed all over the fucking place, because while Zac’s pretty sure he’s not actually that submissive, when Adam scrapes his teeth delicately - intentionally - across his bottom lip, he has an almost overwhelming urge to press closer and just fucking _beg_

He’s about 2.5 seconds from completely losing it and making an ass out of himself by begging Adam shove him up against the nearest wall, when his former co-star pulls away; Zac can feel the curve of Adam’s smile against his mouth as they disengage. It seems like they'd been standing there, pressed flush from knee to mouth for several minutes, when it in fact was only several seconds; Zac has a moment of almost drunken giddiness flash through him, and it feels like he's been sucker punched. Adam gives his shoulder a quick squeezes and Zac snaps himself under tight control almost immediately.

He has a wide grin affixed evenly on his face by the time Adam’s pulled completely back and their faces are no longer partially obscured by the brim of his baseball cap. It makes Zac suddenly suspicious that maybe Nathan _and_ Adam had planned out this whole thing, and doubley so when Adam flashes him a quick grin (no trace of character bleed in his expression) and promptly walks off.

 

Zac’s hot on his heels, affecting on an affronted air as he complains about the dollar Adam gave him in exchange for the kiss. It effectively seems to sidetrack the crowd as they erupt into laughter. Inwardly Zac's composure isn't nearly as calm or collected; there are cracks in the surface and those cracks are filled with the unique flavor of Adam's firm, hot mouth. 

Zac blinks. He glances at Adam, who's standing off-stage with Fillion's arm slung casually over his shoulders. Adam's lips twitch upwards into something that's halfway to a smirk, and then, licks his lips. It's _just_ this side of suggestive, and Zac abruptly whirls away with a half-hearted scowl; goddamn Adam was playing _dirty_. He turns back to the front of the stage with a shake of his head, and allows the crowd to egg him on as he pretends to swish the taste of Adam’s kiss from his mouth. He gives an expansive shrug, makes a good show of it and goes on as if it was all just business as usual. 

After all, nobody has to know that Adam’s flavor is so thoroughly suffused into the contours of his lips, that Zac's able to lick the lingering taste of him from the corners of his smile for the rest of that day and the next. 

That he _likes_ the taste of him there, is different story altogether.

 

(The End.)

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
